lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Unten vs The Threat: THE FIGHT CONTINUES
Now, this is a story all about how, My life got flipped-turned upside down. And I'd like to take a minute, Just sit right there. I'll tell you how I became the prince of a town called Seattle. In west-Earth born and raised, On the playground was where I spent most of my days. Chillin' out maxin' relaxin' all cool, And all doing some sad outside of the school. When a couple of The Threats guys who were up to no good, Started bleeding people in my neighborhood. I got in one little fight and my mom got scared, She said 'You're movin' with Rachel and Strafe to Seattle'. I begged and pleaded with her day after day, But she packed my suit case and sent me on my way. She gave me a kiss and then she gave me my ticket. I put my Walkman on and said, 'I might as well kick it'. First class, yo this is bad, Drinking milk out of a champagne glass. Is this what the people of Seattle living like? Hmmmmm this might be alright. But wait I hear they're naked,sexy, all that, Is this the type of place that they just send this cool cat? I don't think so I'll see when I get there, I hope they're prepared for the prince of Seattle. Well, the hangglider landed and when I came out, There was a dude who like a cop - there with the Unten name out. I ain't trying to get arrested yet, I just got here, I used my being blue powers and - like lightning, disappeared. Then whistled for a cab and when it came near, The license plate said fresh and it had The Threat's Heart in the mirror. If anything I could say that this cab was rare, But I thought 'Nah, forget it' - 'Yo, home to Seattle' I pulled up to the house about 7 or 8, And I yelled to the The Threat 'Yo home smell ya later' I looked at my kingdom, I was finally there, To sit on my throne as the Prince of Seattle. --- Meanwhile, Rachels mind was wondered back to the past. It was Untens pool party party, which everyone was invited too. The party was awesome as always, because Volt was hosting it. Rachel was pretty drunk that day. She had already punched a bunch of people. Leah Needlenam a few times.Because She is stupid.Blood was spilled. But that was normal in this sort of party.As was the pile of bodies. If Rachel was honest, She couldn't remember much that happened. Only something about a minotaur,a goat and a pair of scissors. There was one thing that stuck in Her mind though. Something She would never forget. XxSakeenaTheWriterxX. XxSakeenaTheWriterxX was wearing a The Threat mask that night Everyone had come as something or someone else. STRAFE WAS DRESSed as RACHEL. RACHEL WAS DRESSed as LEAH NEEDLENAM. LEAH NEEDLENAM WAS DRESSed as Unten. Unten was dressed as The Threat. And The Threat was dressed as a leafblower. Rachel was instantly attracted to XxSakeenaTheWriterxX in Her costume. The way She moved. The way She talked.The way She flicked Her hair. XxSakeenaTheWriterxX was doing a Karaoke number. It was "the time of my life". And She was awesome. She sung like they were possessed.The audience was transfixated by XxSakeenaTheWriterxX. Underwear was chucked at XxSakeenaTheWriterxX. Rachel was soooo turned on. (and She didn't need that underwear anyway) Rachel got up and sang too. When XxSakeenaTheWriterxX was singing the time of my life it was like the words spoke to Her. XxSakeenaTheWriterxX seemed to be addressing each word of the song just to Her. The room faded away and it was just the two of them. No one else in the world. They gazed into eachother eyes as XxSakeenaTheWriterxX put Her soul into the last lyric. Then silence. Suddenly, Rachel was woken out of the flashback by current events! --- --- The next time they saw eachother XxSakeenaTheWriterxX winked at Rachel, remembering what happened at the party.Rachel blushed. Some of the others giggled. Did they know? Rachel didn't care. ---- --- Rachel had some time before he had to do anything, so She decided to have another flashback. It was just after the Karaoke. They had stepped of the stage to loud applause and were now looking at eachother. "Hi" Rachel said, meekly. "Hay" XxSakeenaTheWriterxX said, also meekly. Their confidence from moments ago had evaporated like alcohol. "Do you want too..." "maybe.." "ok then." So they walked to the cloakroom. It wasn't long before their lips were together. Rachel couldn't remember who made the first move. She did remember the taste though. The taste of XxSakeenaTheWriterxX. XxSakeenaTheWriterxX tasted like satsuma on a autumn noon. Refreshing and salty but also a bit sour. What had they been eating? Rachel tried to work out it. It took much tung work. After a few minutes mouth to mouth pot holing, XxSakeenaTheWriterxX guessed what Rachel was doing. "I had grape for lunch." "oh" "you dont have to stop though" "oh. Good!" Rachel said, with great relief. They finally drew away after what seemed a whole decade but was only mere minutes. The taste of XxSakeenaTheWriterxX's lips (and other things) still lingered in Rachel's mouth as they finally looked upon each other with new eyes. Relieved sighs came from both of them as both embraced, XxSakeenaTheWriterxX snuggling against Rachel's neck as he snuggled upto XxSakeenaTheWriterxX's torso. XxSakeenaTheWriterxX went further by clutching Rachel with his fingers, pulling at the fabric of Her slacks to feel what was underneath. The telltale shape in Her leggings stood out between them, especially with the weight it had against Rachel's thigh. XxSakeenaTheWriterxX moved over Rachel's body like a serpent and lovenly nuzzled at a peaked abbs. Rachel liked this a lot and started making a lot of noise. XxSakeenaTheWriterxX joined in. "Owwww...Ahhh...MAHAhhhEEkkk...aakk" It got pretty noisy from that point on. Both of them had a lot of fun and made a lot of noise!. Rachel sounded like White horse ! XxSakeenaTheWriterxX sounded like a heard of Anteaters on drugs. They had a lot of..."fun". "My groinal area are hurting...can we stop? 12 times is enough surely?" XxSakeenaTheWriterxX said, pleading. "No...MORE MORE MORE" said Rachel, with apparently an insatiable apatite XxSakeenaTheWriterxX finally head butted Rachel to get Her to stop. "Sorry about that, I got a little carried away" said Rachel. "Thats ok I.....enjoyed it." said XxSakeenaTheWriterxX blushing in the way they always did. "Tomorrow?" "Yes" said XxSakeenaTheWriterxX. "I'll bring some of my toys next time for us to play with" said Rachel. And with that they left the cloakroom and returned to the party. The months that followed were fun but eventually they broke up and became enemies. --- Category:Short Stories